The life and times of Danny x mysteries of the infinity orbs
by Danny x
Summary: this is my first story go easy on the commments
1. monday

The life and times of danny x  
mystery of the infinity orbs

**It was supposed to be a normal awesome day like any other b-day but it turned out to be the worse day off my get me wrong it did start out great but this had to happen to me let me fill you in on my week so far.**

**Monday**

**RING RING RING !**  
**ME: darn what now**  
**Unidentified voice: time to wake up Danny and happy birthday**  
"**i already know that voice it was my watch cyber omega c.o. for short this was created by me it has an I.Q of over 400 and can't come off my wrist unless i allow it"**  
**C.O: ****youre gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up**  
**ME: ...**  
**C.O:** **if you don't wake up i will be forced to shock you**  
**ME: ...**  
"**C.O shocks me with 5 percent force"**  
**ME: owww ok im up im up**  
"**C.O: does the morning routine with no problem at all then i find myself downstairs eating breakfast with my grandparents"**  
**Grandpa: hurry up or you're gonna be late for highschool my boy**  
**Grandma: he is right you know**  
**ME: just let me finish my breakfast then i'll go "i said with my mouth full off french toast"**  
"**with my food done i go to the garage and look at my hoverboard"**  
"**my grandpa stops me and says happy birthday then gives me a box"**  
"**i open it"**  
"**i'm the box was a orb that look really cool"**  
"**my grandpa tells me about the orb its really called an infinity orb and that i should get to school" **  
"**i take my hoverboard and ride i start thinking about the orb then wind up hitting a car"**  
**driver says: watch we're going ya fool**  
**ME: sorry sir**  
**Driver: eh just get outta my face before i call the cops**  
**Me:...**  
**unknown person: hey matthew you ok**  
"**it was just one of my friends railey he is really cool,calm,and collected never loses his cool"**  
**ME: yeah i'm fine you headed to school?**  
**Raliey: you know it**  
**ME: light the way**  
"**five min later"**  
**ME: WAIT!**  
**Raliey: what what**  
**ME: BRYNER!**  
**Raliey: FUGE CRACKERS!**  
"**just so you know bryner is the strongest person i know **  
**i crash into bryner and he stops the crash using his signature move damn defence"**  
**Bryner: ****hi guys**  
**ME/Raliey: hi bryner**  
"**before we go to school i stop at the store to get my hot chocolate as all always"**  
"**as i walk into the front yard i see the girl that i have had a crush on **  
**since i was about 5 years old surrounded by her friends her name was liz"**  
"**i go up to her"  
ME: hey liz how you doing**  
**Liz: oh hey danny happy birthday**  
**ME: thnx**  
**Liz: so have you thought about the dance yet**  
**Railey: come on bryner i think i saw something**  
**Railey: (you got this danny)**  
**ME: yah liz i was **  
**ME: would you like to go with me**  
**Liz: yeah pick me up at 8:00 ok**  
**ME: sure**  
"**being so excited about what just happened i shot a blast towards the sky behind liz's back and finally catch up to bryner and raliey"**  
**unknown voice: hey guys ahu ahu ahu ahu (just to let you know this person laugh's like goofy)**  
"**me and my friends already knew who that was it was ali the person i really despise"**  
**ME: oh hey ali**  
**Ali: ready for class**  
**Bryner: ****ok**  
"**the bell rings and i'm late for class as always our ELA teacher start's the attendance then calls for hw as always Raliey didn't do his hw bryner forgot and ali is doing his hw right now"**  
** : railey did you do your hw no very good**  
**Railey: you didn't even give me time to answer**  
"**the rest of the day goes by its now 8th period"**  
"**our gym teacher reminds us off the tournament"**  
**ME: i'ma be the best as always**  
**Raliey: we'll see about that we all know i'm gonna win**  
**Ali: how about about you bryner**  
**Bryner: ****i'm not gonna enter **  
**unknown voices: really **  
" **i knew it was a matter of time before they came it was amberly and leslie"**  
"**then suddenly the main tv in the gym turned on it showed all the students a burning building i realised it was my house"**  
**ME: gotta go**  
"**i used my figure 8 technique to outrun cars and motorcycles as i came to my house i saw a hovercraft in the air"**  
** to be continued **


	2. Tuesday

**The Life and Times Of Danny X Mysteries **  
** Of The Infinity Orbs part 2 **

** Back to where we left off**

**ME: noooooo how can this happen**  
**Unknown voice: behold my inferior brother**  
**"now this voice i don't know"**  
**ME: what ?! **  
**"the strange being leaves the hover craft"**  
**ME: who you callin inferior**  
**Unknown voice: i am your brother Ranny Z**  
**ME: ooh thats funny... wait your serious**  
**Ranny: think of me like an evil twin**  
**ME: i think u want a fight**  
**Ranny: lets go**  
**ME: light the way**  
**BEGIN**  
**"i started out with x beam which didn't really do anything to him,as i stopped he threw a punch which i blocked with no problem at all,i carefully planned my next move i teleported and began to charge up so did ranny, i finally realized what i got myself into and the adrenaline started to rush through my body."**  
**Ranny: STOP!**  
**ME: what **  
**Ranny: this battle will be taken at the right time not now**  
**ME: thats fine by me**  
** NO CONTEST TIE**  
**ME: c.o scan for any life forces**  
**C.O: i'm sorry danny but your grandparents are... gone**  
**"i went to the rubble at my house as the ashes rose i realized my grand parents were dead they were just innocent people as the tears fell down my cheek i thought about one thing how RANNY Z is going down on my list"**  
**ME: i have nothing now, RRRRRRR AAAAAAAA NNN YYYYYYY**  
** Tuesday**  
**Leslie: have you noticed that danny hasn't said anything at all**  
**Amberly: kara go check on him he's your boyfriend**  
**Kara: we're not dating... yet**  
**Leslie: you should still go check on him**  
**Kara: i'm goin i'm goin**  
**Kara: ok what's going on**  
**ME: ...**  
**Kara: come on you know you can always come to me tell me what's wrong**  
**ME: its too disappointing **  
**Kara: trust me ok**  
**ME: ok my parents are dead**  
**Kara: that i already know**  
**ME: now some phony comes to my house calls himself my brother puts my house on fire and kills my grand parents**  
**Kara: i'm so sorry**  
**ME: don't be,now i don't have a place to live**  
**Amberly: i could help with that**  
**ME: really "i said in a disappointing voice"**  
**Amberly: you can live at my house**  
**ME: are you sure about that**  
**Amberly: yah we have a guest room at least this way you can't forget about my birthday**  
**"first bell again we had "**  
** : ok the game is over now**  
** : Raliey did you call your mother riley**  
**Raliey: there was no need to you said that to danny**  
** : danny did you call your mother**  
**ME: my mom is dead**  
** : ok but still**  
**"the other periods went by fast its now lunch time"**  
**Raliey: did the food get grosser or is it just me**  
**Leslie: yep it got grosser**  
**ME: i can't eat this slop c.o i need a full scan or this stuff**  
**C.O: this stuff is made from 75 percent water and the rest is just goo**  
**Amberly: danny could you through this out**  
**Leslie: yeah could you**  
**ME: we are all aware that i am not a garbage man**  
**Kara: just do it for me please "she said in a nice tone"**  
**ME: anything for you**  
**Raliey: how do you do it**  
**Kara: it's just a natural gift**  
**Ali: here guys take some gum**  
**"we take the gum"  
Amberly: wait is this one or your tricks **  
**Ali: no**  
**Leslie: are you sure**  
**Ali: ahu ahu**  
**Raliey: yeah i'm not gonna eat it**  
**"the end or the day"**  
**ME: bye guys**  
**Everyone else: see u later**  
**ME: ok amber where do you live**  
**Amberly: follow me**  
**"20 minutes later"  
ME: this is where you live **  
**Amberly: its also where you live now to**  
**"we walk inside"**  
**ME: nice place**  
**Amberly: you like**  
**ME: sweet**  
**Unknown voice: who is this**  
**"i know this voice it was amber's mom but i call her nan"  
Amberly: this is danny **  
**Nan: why is he here**  
**Amberly: his parents died and his house got burned down "she whispers"  
Nan: thats sad**  
**Amberly: can he live with us then**  
**Nan: hmmm sure why not**  
**ME: thnx nan**  
**Nan: okay**  
**"i head upstairs to my new room lay in the bed and sleep"**  
** To be continued**


	3. wendsday

The Life And Times Of Danny X Mystery

Of The Infinity Orbs Wendsday (just so you know liz is kara but i will be mainly mentioning kara)

C.o: ok sir are you ready to start a new day

Me: alright then lets go

C.o: someone is feeling inerjetic today

Me: c.o im gonna have a good day i can feel it

C.o: intersting...i will never understand humans

Me: ok whats on the schedule today

C.o: well today you have SCI,SCI,MATH,MATH,SOCIAL STUDIES,LUNCH,GYM,AND,ELA

Me: ok great

Amber: ok time for breakfast!

Me: just a minute!

"i got dressed took a shower then when down the stairs"

Nan: so i hear you have a crush on a girl at school

Me: how did y-

Nan: its written all over your face

Me: gah it is

Nan: well...

Amber: hurry up and eat we gotta get o school

Me: does she always rush things ''i whisper to nan''

Nan: not unless she knows something is gonna happen ''she whispers back''

Amber: i can still hear you

Me: alright lets get to school

''a few minutes later me and amber ge to school''

Railey/Leslie: hey guys

Me/amber: hey

Railey: here ali wanted me to give you this

''i open the box and a water bottle squirts me in the face,i start to get mad''

Railey: before you start getting mad ali and brynner aren't gonna be here today

Me: alright then

Leslie: wow i didn't realize you were gonna get that mad

Amber: remember he always gets mad

Railey: you really got to control your anger like me

Me: then what become a patients freak like you no way

Railey: whatever

''bell rings''

Amber/Leslie: see you guys later

Me/Railey: ok bye

Railey: wanna race to class?

Me: your on

Railey/Me: 3...2...1...

Me: goooooo

''we both run down the hall at normal speed,then railey disappeaers''

Me: what were did he go

''confused i see the door and try to stop but hit a wall''

Me: haha railey your to slow''i said while dusting myself off''

Railey: guess agian

Me: did you use your shadow powers agian?

Railey: no i would never use my powers in school i just whent around the hallway

Me: lets just go though the door

Railey: ok

''we sit down''

''the prencipal speacks through the loud speacker''

Prencipal: all teachers are sick today

Evreyone in class: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Prencipal: exsept for the science teacher

Evreyone in class: AWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me: man that guy is never absent

Railey: i know right

Me: see i tould you c.o

C.o: looks like you were right this time sir

''the rest of the day goes by''

Danny: ''yawn'' to easy peice of ca-

"i fall asleep on the floor''

Railey: well im not gonna carry him

Amber: come on please

Kara: ill do it and amber dont you worry imma take him home with me

Amber/Railey: ...

Kara: dont take it like that

Kara: any way good night

Amber/Railey: night

Kara: ok big guy lets go

''20 min later''

Me: WHO,WHAT,WHEN,WERE,WHY,HOW!

Kara: ok who=me,what= you fell asleep,when=still wendsday,were=my house,and the rest i dont wanna explain

Me: why is it so empty in here

Kara: my family died to

ME: that means

Kara: yes you can stay here with me

Me: is this my room

Kara: well sort of my room is right next to yours

Me: ok but one question

Kara: what

Me: i dont know how to put this but...

Kara: yes i will be your girlfriend

''the night ends off with a kiss from kara''

Kara: goodnight ...sweetie

TO BE COUNTINUED


End file.
